


Reflections

by not_the_sinistertype



Series: Infinity [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 00:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_the_sinistertype/pseuds/not_the_sinistertype
Summary: Steve is broken.





	Reflections

Bucky was gone. 

That's the most basic way to put in. 

Bucky was gone. The one person who truly understood Steve, turned to dust. 

"Steve?" 

It haunted the blonde. He should have fought harder. He should have tried more. It should have been him. 

So Steve was ready. He was okay with dying. He was okay with the giant fist around his throat and fingers poised to kill. 

It was almost a realife when he watched Thanos use a stone on him. So he closed his eyes, ready to be greated by Bucky in the afterlife. 

But when Steve did open his eyes, he was in an apartment. It was small and a bit run down, but it seemed warm and inviting. 

"C'mom, Stevie! I heard the movie is really good!" A voice sounded from somewhere. 

Bucky. 

Steve watched a door open and the image of a man from his past was there. 

It was Bucky. With a bright smile and short hair and flesh arm.

Steve was standing in his apartment in 1942. He remebered this day as if it happened yesterday. 

Steve couldn't take another minute. He ran towards Bucky, but something held him back. An invisible barrier that was keeping him from his happiness. 

"Bucky!" Steve yelled, pounding on the glass-like surface. 

"Hurry up! We'll be late!" Bucky laughed back. 

"I'm trying, Buck! Help me!" Steve pleaded. 

"Almost done, Buck. Slow down." A second voice joined. It was Steve. Little, pre-serum Steve. 

"C'mere slow poke." Bucky teased, grabbing pre-serum Steve's hand. 

Steve watched the exact moment his old self showed a hint of something else in his eyes. 

"Tell him," Steve begged, sliding to his knees, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Okay, okay!" Steve watched himself laugh. 

"Tell him!" Steve almost screamed. "You won't get to ever again." He cried, tears running down his cheeks. 

But nothing happened. It was just as Steve rembered. He and Bucky went off to the movies. And Steve paused at the door. So did the vision. 

"Um, can I tell you something?" 40s Steve asked timidly. Steve held his breath, praying that this vision of himself chose the right words. 

But nothing changed. "N-nevermind. Let's go!" Steve could see the pain in his own eyes. 

"No!" Steve pounded the barrier. If it were you or me, it would be out of character to see Captain America break down. Completly loose himself. 

But Steve was broken. 

"I love you. I love you," Steve repeated to himself the words his old body couldn't say. Now sobbing, "I love you, Bucky."

"I love you too, Steve."


End file.
